DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal seeks to establish a multidisciplinary program directed at training physician-scientists in the field of AIDS Oncology. It is intended to join faculty from multiple local institutions with a shared interest in AIDS Oncology-related clinical and basic research to create a highly productive training environment. The program includes the Boston Medical Center, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Massachusetts General Hospital and The Children's Hospital. M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. applicants having completed clinical subspecialty training in hematology/oncology, infectious disease or related fields will be considered for this 2 year program. The program includes a mandatory multidisciplinary clinical portion to provide experience in the clinical issues confronting pediatric and adult populations with HIV disease, particularly emphasizing clinical care of patients with neoplastic complications of AIDS. In addition, all trainees will undertake a mentor-- supervised project in either clinical or basic research intended to develop the skills necessary for independent patient-oriented investigation. An ongoing didactic program will serve to both provide a common informational base for all trainees and as a forum for the interaction of participants at the trainee and faculty level. Oversight of the program will be provided by senior level faculty representatives and success measured by development of independent investigators in the field of AIDS Oncology. Four positions are requested.